New Beginnings
by animeduchess14
Summary: [[ unedited rp through Instagram. If this gets positive reviews I shall continue. Fem!Sealand and England from the begging. ]]


[[ A/N: Long time, no see xD the following is just the start to a long rp with my fellow friend pink_police_iggy on Instragram. This is strictly unedited, just an idea. If is gets any sort of positive feedback, I shall upload the rest. Mainly it's fem!Sealand or Penelope, and England or Arthur. ]]

Today was a new day, full of life and oddly- sunshine. Soldiers scurried across the newly placed sea fort, cleaning and setting it up, not the best environment to first wake up to. A little girl found herself in one of the cabins, hiding under a table, in fear that anyone would find her.

"Continue cleaning, I will be back. I have to make sure the other areas of the fort are finished and ready for use." Arthur called out to the workers that were working on the new sea fort. He soon found himself going into just about every room he could find. "No one is in here, right?" The Brit called out, entering the cabin.

Upon hearing the footsteps right outside the door, she panicked and tried to hide to the best of her ability. Who were these strangers?

Shutting the door behind him, the British man scanned the room. Unaware of the girl, he spoke to himself. "Bloody hell . . . They left a bunch of supplies where they don't belong . . ." The Brit picked up some of the supplies and began putting them in there correct places.

The un-named child turned stiff, not moving a muscle. What would happen if they found her? They would take her away surely, and she'd never see the time of day again.

"Ugh. Only if the others would listen to me when I said '/put everything/ away'..." He sighed and walked near the table the child was under and began to sort the smaller objects from the larger ones, it made it easier to put away.

She looked down at his shoes. Lace-up boots of some sort, that were polished and well-kept. At the moment, all she had to show was a simple, snow-white, sleep-wear apparel, and a small red ribbon to go along with it.

Arthur took some of the smaller supplied and turned to put them up on a shelf. Due to the Englishman's clumsiness, he ended up dropping one of the metal items. "Ugh..."

Her pale skin was clearly noticeable, and with the sunlight in the room, her small, right foot stook out.

"Huh?" He murmured to himself in confusion, kneeling down. "?! A-A girl?!" Arthur spoke in sudden surprise, almost falling over.

She squeaked and pulled her foot back, covering her face. Who was this man? Afraid he'd take her away, she began to panic even more.

The Englishman calmed down from the sudden startle and kneeled near her, he put out a hand, offering to help her out from under the table and to her feet. "Hey . . . You don't have to worry, I won't hurt you . . !"

Not knowing how to respond, she pretended she was deaf, sitting still like a statue in hopes that maybe he'd go away.

"? Can you hear me? A-Are you alright?" He asked, getting slightly worried. Why wasn't the little girl responding?

"...W-who?" It was her first word spoken, that made her realize she could actually talk. She slowly uncovered an eye, showing off her one obvious connection the man. { /cough eyebrows cough/ }

"Oh good . . I thought you couldn't hear me. ! Take my hand, let's get you out from under this table . . ." Arthur stated, putting out his hand again while thinking to himself, 'Odd . . . She has eyebrows like me . . !'

Hesitantly, she took his hand, not really knowing what to do with it. Should she have just continued to pretend not to hear him? Maybe then he would've left...too late for that now.

He soon helped the young child to her feet. "There. Now, how on earth did you get here- better yet. Where are your parents?" The Brit asked her with a questioning look.

She hadn't any idea what a 'parent' was so she choose to be silent, just looking at him cluelessly.

"? How about mummy or daddy?" Arthur asked again, not sure if she was an orphan or not.

"...Who?" She blinked a few times, still not understanding what he was asking her.

"N-Nothing." The British man said in disbelief, 'Im guessing she is an orphan. Poor girl...' "What's your name At least?"

". . . . . ." A name? Was that something she needed as well? Simply shrugging, she looked down at his shoes again.

"You don't have a name either?!" He soon got back up to his feet and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Dammit. Who will be your care taker?!"

"Care taker," she quietly repeated in question. A bit embarrassed she didn't have any of these things, her cheeks turned a bit pink, hoping that maybe this stranger could help her acquire one.

"Until I find someone responsible other than myself, I will have to take care of you . . !" Arthur nodded and turned to pick her up in a gently way. "Is that ok?"

The girl looked him in the eye, her curiosity getting the best of her. She poked his nose once, as if it was a test to make sure he was real or not.

[[ Again, there is more- just curious if I should continue. -Aly ]]


End file.
